Yanase Yuu No Baai (The case of Yanase Yuu)
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: I hate Hatori most of all people, just looking at him make me sick. He took my precious Chiaki, now i'am the only one who hurt until one day I meet Hotaru. Hotaru has similar face to Hatori. Hotaru is different from Hatori, he is kind to me and treasure me as I'am important person for him. But still… I hate his face, his face remind me Hatori.


**Disclaimer:**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ©****Shungiku Nakamura**

**Characters : Yanase Yuu, Hotaru (OC, Hatori's cousin), Yoshino Chiaki, Hatori Yoshiyuki**

"**Yanase Yuu no Baai / The case of Yanase Yuu"**

_I love Chiaki, it cant be helped._

I love him since first time we meet, my love toward him is real but i cant say that because i dont want something like that messing our friendship, at least it had been a secreet crush.

I never thought that i'll regret over little things;

_'why i didnt confess to him earlier?'_

I courage myself to tell him that i like him, like in romantic way. But... he didnt have any romantic feelings about me, he just like me as friend, he even punch me on face when i was trying kissed him.

Hatori, Hatori, Hatori and Hatori... you keep calling his name, your face turn red when that anoying man beside you. Hatori took Chiaki from me before i tell Chiaki about my feelings, i hate Hatori most than anyone else.

I pretend like nothing happened because i dont want make you uncomfortable. But i couldnt bring myself to keep calm each time two of them loveydovey. I've been wearing this '_I don't care_' expression the whole time while working beside Chiaki and Hatori. everyday, the only thing real is my loneliness.

Chiaki, please look at me. I love you... i love everything about you

_Its so frustating, irritating__…._

_I fell in love with you,_

_but __I'm unable to __manage my broken feelings_

_You have captured my heart__, now I couldn't escape_

_No matter wh__at, I wont give my love for other but you_

_Yet I know __you just give your loves for someone else_

The worst thing happen again. Chiaki accept Hatori's propose. It mean... two of them will have new relationship more then 'going out' ?

"Yuu...Yuu!" Chiaki looking at me "What's wrong? You're so quite"

"Ah..Chiaki. nothing, i just thinking about new scene for this page" i give him my sketch.

"Woahh, this is amazing. I'll just sort these then" said Chiaki "Well, i'll talk about this to Hatori too"

"Oh...sure"

This again, Hatori. I knew Hatori is his editor and they spend time a lot, i bet they not only talk about job.

"Thats for today" i take my bag "See you tomorrow"

"Yea, thanks Yuu"

Everything about us is same like before, nothing changed and i still cant face the fact that he doesnt loves me. I give him all of my love but i had nothing in return. Altough that, why i still love him? He just give all of his love for Hatori. If Hatori didnt exist, maybe i still have a chance?

I meet you everyday at work, it seems my heart broken everyday. I treasure you but i have no place in your heart, i'am just your friend? Friend... that word so bugging me.

Tonight is raining, i forgot my umbrella... ugh, everything so messed up. I stoped at bookstore.

I'am poppular, a lot of girls have crush on me but i have no interest for dating one of them.

My feeling twisted between love for Chiaki and hate for Hatori. My mind spinning, i..i need take a rest a while.

"Excuse me..." someone stopped in front of me

"Eh..Hatori?"

Oh wait.. no... he is not Hatori but his face similar to Hatori.

"Are you Yanase?"

"Huh? Yea, but who are you?"

"Ah thanks god, i thought i was mistaken for someone else. my name Hotaru, we have meet before in New year party at Marukawa shoten. I bet you didnt remember me because we didnt even talk"

"Oh... too bad we didnt talked before. So.. are you working at marukawa shoten?"

"No, but my cousin do"

"Cousin?"

"Hatori Yoshiyuki, you know him right?"

They are cousin? That explain why their face look resemble. Honestly, i dont like to look at him because his face remind me to Hatori. Just remembering Hatori's face make me sick.

"My name Hotaru, nice to meet you"

"Ah, nice to meet you too"

This is bad, i dont want get involved with everything or everyone who has relation to Hatori, Hatori is my most enemy.

"I just moved two days ago, my house is next this strett. I can lend you umbrella at my house if you want"

"Oh, no thanks. I just have to wait rain stop"

"Come on, dont mind"

If its not rain, i'll refuse him, somehow altough he has same face like Hatori but they are not same person.

Hotaru bring me to his home. He lives alone since his family live in other city. Hotaru sure how to make guest comfortable, he gives me a cup of hot tea.

"Sorry for messy room"

"Its okay"

The tension kinda weird, both of us stay quite. Nothing else would go into my head except Chiaki. Hatori and Chiaki, both of them sure having nice relationship. They love each other, so what else? i'am here, broken heart like stupid guy. This is my only one problem, i dont want anyone find out about this.

"Yanase, are you alright?" Hotaru break the tension "Your eyes are red" he staring at me

"Eh? i..i'am fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Hum... dont worry, i'am tottaly fine"

This is suck, i dont want look at Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru and Hatori, they like a twins. I hate Hatori so much but i cant throw all of my hatred to Hotaru.

"You think about Chiaki?" Hotaru asked

'Wh..what? how would you?"

"Just guess, but i hit the nail right?"

"So...what do you know about me?"

I cant believe this, Hatori must be talking about me to him.

"First, i dont want you got the wrong idea, Hatori or Chiaki have nothing to do here. Just..you know...i keep watching you since new year party?"

"Say what?" i'am curious

"I know this is crazy since both of us guys. I had my eyes on you since first time we meet but you just looking at Chiaki"

"He..hey, what are you talking about? If this is joking, please stop"

"I'am serious!" he grab my shoulder "I... i love you for long time, you are my first love"

"Screw it up! This isnt funny at all"

"Like i said, i'am serious! Yanase, please listen to me. i understand your feelings toward Chiaki, but he and Hatori..."

"Enough" i'am feeling bad "I have to go"

"Are you enough just being third person of their relationship?"

"Its none of your bussiness! I don't think its okay to suppress people's individuality"

No need for him to talk like he is my buddy or whatever, I just cant stand how he care about me.

"You must be understand too about how i feel. I love you but i keep it as secreet, just watching you and letting you fall for other person"

He.. he is in same position like me. of course i understand his feeling but it doesnt mean he can says everything about me. I should really put some thought into this.

"Yanase, dont force yourself too far. This time, you should thinking about yourself too"

He says the truth, i'am tired of this. I'am loving Chiaki so much, more than myself but he doesnt have same feelings for me.

Hotaru grab my hand, "Its enough. I dont want you feel hurt again, why u didnt give chance for someone else for loving you?"

Shit, i.. i have to hold my tears, its so embrassing if i crying in front of other person.

"Thanks Hotaru. You're kind too concerned about me"

"I just want to say that you are not alone, i'am here for you. I didn't want to lose you"

I wish he'd stop making me feel so nervous.

Alright... this is awkward. Hotaru has same face as Hatori and now Hotaru confess his love to me in first time we have a chat. Hotaru is good guy, he is so kind even though this is first time we have conversation like this.

_Its not easy to replace Chiaki with someone else._

We talking about a lot of things tonight. He care so much to me as i'am important person for him. This is the first time someone give me so much love.

I doubt if i can give few of my feelings for Hotaru.

In other side...

I hate Hotaru's face, he remind me to Hatori.

I'am feel sorry for Hotaru because I have to reject him at the same time he confess his feelings.

"Chiaki is the only one for me, I'am sorry"

Today i have to work again and meet with Chiaki. Today will be rough day as ussual. Yesterday was weird day, i cant forget about Hotaru.

Chiaki bring some blank page, put them in table and ready to drawing.

Knock Knock Knock

Tsk, why Hatori have to knock door first? He is annoying.

"Come in" said Chiaki

Right? Hatori standing beside door, he wearing poker face mask in his face. Another loveydovey Chiaki-Hatori today? Oh god why….

"Hai!" Hotaru come too, he standing in Hatori's back.

"Hotaru san?" Chiaki pointed at Hotaru

"Chiaki, you know him"

"Of course, we have meet before"

"Yanase, we meet again"

Hatori put his bag on chair, "He is my cousin. Start today, he'll working here"

WHAT?

"For the time being we'll be partner, please take care on me" Hotaru giggles, I suppose this is just coincident or...

Fate?

At that time i dont know why but i just remember his word;

_Enough, this i__s__ time for someone to give you a love_

"Yuu, why your face so red?"

"Huh?"

This must be dream, this must be dream...

Why must be Hotaru of all people?

**To be continued**

Hello all, thanks for read ^_^

**I hope u like my fic and I'am sorry if u find wrong grammar here, but I'll try my best *v* Yuu is my 3****rd**** fav chara in SekaKoi after Ricchan and Kisa. **

**Mind to review? **


End file.
